<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>im bored once again so 11 reasons why you should ship tyrus by rk900s</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422080">im bored once again so 11 reasons why you should ship tyrus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk900s/pseuds/rk900s'>rk900s</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Andi Mack (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk900s/pseuds/rk900s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>im bored</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>im bored once again so 11 reasons why you should ship tyrus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>rezon number 1</p><p>  the way tj just looks at cyrus is a reason</p><p>  rezon number 2</p><p>  tj became happier and a better person after him and cyrus started being friends</p><p>  rezon number 3</p><p>  tj actually told cyrus his name</p><p>  rezon number 4</p><p>  buffy actually tried to get them to talk and hang out at the party</p><p>  rezon number 5</p><p>  tj chose cyrus over kira and he told kira to stop laughing at cyrus at the party</p><p>  rezon number 6</p><p>  tj wasn't ever ashamed of being seen with cyrus and hung out with him alot</p><p>  rezon number 7</p><p>  tj always makes excuses to touch cyrus</p><p>  rezon number 8</p><p>  cyrus always liked tj and never gave up on him even when buffy and andi didn't trust him</p><p>  rezon number 9</p><p>  cyrus cared for tj's safety and told him he should go when he saw the gun</p><p>  rezon number 10</p><p>  the scene where tj said "hes with me" is a reason to ship them</p><p>  rezon number 11</p><p>  the bench scene. yes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im sorry it's like 5 am</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>